Shinigami
by thewhitewolf1412
Summary: When the killing curse hit baby Harry Potter it not only rebounded and killed the Dark Lord, it also awakened an ancient being known as a Shinigami that slept deep within his soul. Now possessing the memories and powers of a powerful being Harry takes the world by storm. Don't own Bleach nor Harry Potter, just the OCs mentioned. Slash warning.
1. Year 1

Harry Potter was five years old when he first meets the man in his mind. After a rough beating from his uncle, the injured five year old falls into a sort of coma once he reaches his cupboard.

His mind takes him to his inner world, a lush field with tall oak trees and a river nestled to the side. Harry has a second to admire the view, before his attention is taken by the figure slumped over beside a particular tree.

He strangely doesn't feel frightened by the figure, merely curious. Approaching them, he tentatively calls out to them. "A-are you alright sir?" The figure straightened at his voice, turning their head slightly. His emerald green eyes meet the figure's blue-green ones, and he wondered what or who the figure was. "That I can't describe to you all that well."

Harry jumped at the raspy voice coming from the figure. "So you're my host huh? Nice to meet you." They waved a bandaged hand in greeting before going back to the tree. Harry once more grew curious and walked closer. He couldn't find the right words to ask the man, not wanting him to grow angry. "Relax kid, I'm not gonna hurt you." The man leaned against the tree, a sigh leaving him.

"You aren't?" He learned from experience not to trust every adult he came across, but this one felt different then the others. The man chuckled softly before giving him a look. "How can I hurt myself? That's suicidal."

He's eight when their souls begin to merge. Harry had asked the man many times for his name, but he merely shook his head. "What's the point in learning it? We'll probably change it anyways." He kept asking though, even as the man began to fade and his body began to change. No longer the skinny small runt that his relatives tried to make, he now stood at a whooping '5,2' making him the tallest in his class.

His once green eyes had morphed into the man's blue-green ones, but his rats nest of hair had stayed the same. Harry didn't quite know what to make of the thousands of memories he had gained, but his zanpaktuo spirits had helped him sort through them one at a time. He really like the two of them, _Gōsutoraidā_ was the only sane one of the duo seeing as he was a 'blade forged in hell' as he put it. The spirit was a skeleton like creature in the shape of a dog, while _Hidoi kubomi_ was more insane, seeing as he was half hollow, a beast that feeds on the souls of the dead. His form is ever changing, never the same creature every time.

Harry wasn't scared of them, even when _Hidoi Kubomi_ attacked his relatives, nearly killing them in the process. He kept both zanpakuto out in the real-world and strapped to his back in an x formation, for protection against hollows, seeing as he is unable to separate his soul from his body.

A letter addressed to him once he's eleven has him raising an eyebrow. Currently he was debating on which name he should take on, Harry or Usagi. Knowing how girly the other sounded he chose to remain with Harry until he found a better replacement.

The letter was discarded and swept away into the fireplace as he cleaned the empty house, his relatives having abandoned it once he merged with Usagi. It wasn't until hundreds of them were sent did he finally open one to investigate. Inside were several sheets of parchment paper, making him grin at the reminder of his old home.

Reading over the wording, his grin was replaced with a scowl before he tossed it aside. Magic? Wizards? He hadn't thought of them since the Salem Witch Trails back in 1692, and even then they weren't the winding waving, broom riding people they are today. Harry missed the good old days, back when he (Usagi) was a captain of a pirate crew and sailed the seven seas in 1601.

He missed those days, but now he's an eleven year old boy not a 2,911 year old Shinigami. Consoling with his zanpaktuo on what he should do he got his answer from _Hidoi Kubmoi. "Why not go? It's not like you got nothing to lose, and if they kill ya then you can rejoin your prince back in the Soul Society." Gōsutoraidā_ had agreed, for once, with the insane spirit so Harry made up his mind and went to his room to write a reply. "Do either of you know how to catch an owl?"

Severus Snape was someone Harry wished he never met. Not because the man was so depressing and dark, but because of his soul. The wretched thing was as slimy and cold as it's body, making him believe that the man might turn into a hollow once he died. Harry ignored his sneers as they left for the alley to collect his things for the school year, entering a shady pub and meeting a strange character in the form of Tom.

Harry had given the man a sad smile, reminded of the Tom he had befriended seventy years ago who passed away from cancer. The entrance to the alley wasn't all that grand to the boy turned shinigami, seeing as he's been alive a lot longer than them. The duo passed by all the shops toward the bank, where the goblin guards bowed their heads in respect for a fellow warrior.

'They can tell I'm a Shinigami?' "Kinda, they only feel your reiatsu, which tells them you're an old soul reborn.' _Gōsutoraidā_ commented as he whacked _Hidoi Kumboi_ into a tree with his tail. The hollow zanpakotu cursed loudly in several different tongues causing Harry to laugh slightly.

"Is something funny ?" He nearly forgot the sour professor was with him. "No, it's just the voices in my head." He didn't elaborate on that, grinning when the man's eyes widen. Once receiving his money, ("Not as big a pile as the one hidden in the Caribbean.") the two headed off to collect his things. Harry wrinkled his nose at the robes the wizards wore, missing his Shinigami uniform all the more. He didn't see the reason for a wand, but the sour man had dragged him to Ollivanders to get one.

the pale man had crept up behind the boy and was suddenly glad he didn't scare him, seeing as there were two blades pointed toward his neck. "Sorry for that sir, reflex." Harry didn't sheathed his blades until the man was standing before him, and even then he didn't want to part with them. But he wanted to leave quickly, so he sheathed them and waited for the man to speak.

Ollivander spoke all about his parents, something the old Harry would have died to know, but this Harry listened on with a sigh. It seemed where ever he went people were congratulating him on something he didn't do. It was his mother that did all the work, he merely took the praise. The thought made dark emotions swirl inside him, stirring _Hidoi Kobomi._

"Now Mr. Potter, which arm is your wand arm?" He showed both. "A true warrior uses all the resources he has, I'm ambidextrous. I wield two blades." He gestured to his back. Ollivander gave the Zanpakuto a wary eye before setting off to find the right wand. " _Looks like you spooked him King." Hidoi Kobomi_ commented as they watched the man run around.

 _'You think he can sense you like the goblins could?'_ Harry asked as a stick was shoved into his hand. Ollivander motioned for him to wave it, taking it back immediately after. " _Nah, I think it's more like instinct. He probably felt a bigger predator in the room." Hidoi Kubomi_ said as another stick was handed to him. This process continued for nearly two hours before a match was found.

The wood was an odd mixture of blackthorn and yew , Ollivander once more giving him a strange look. The core was fur from a Zouwu and a wing from a thestral. The wand itself was a deep black colour, almost blue in a sense, and gave off a feeling of death. Harry felt right at home with it, seeing as he's practically dead in a sense. Paying for the wand the two finally left the alley and headed their separate ways.

The bright red train near the tracks brought many sad emotions to the front of Harry's mind as he boarded the metal beast. The cries of hundreds of jews resonated against his skull as he looked for a place to sit. _Hidoi Kubomi_ and _Gōsutoraidā_ did their best to keep the memories from clouding his mind in despair. 'I really wish there was another way to this Hogwarts place.' " _You could go through the Senkaimon_." 'I can't exit my body just yet, so that's out.' " _Then I guess you're stuck taking this metal death trap then._ " He scolded lightly as _Hidoi Kubomi_ laughed.

Choosing not to comment he instead focused his attention on the animal he bought from Diagon Alley. The bird was rather large, with orange and black feathers and piercing amber eyes. The man behind the counter had told him the bird was a Bearded Vulture, something he shouldn't have as the letter said a cat, toad or owl, but the animals had been frightened off by _Hidoi Kubomi's reiatsu._

The only animal that even approached him was the vulture, who had ripped open it's cage and flew over to him. The huge animal had landed right on his shoulder, nearly sending the boy to the floor. Harry and taken one look at the bird and fell in love. He had happily paid the man 60 gallons for the beast, ignoring Snape's sputtering, and named the beast Berry.

"You ready to freak out the kids, Berry?" The bird gave a wailing screech as his answer, causing him to grin. An hour passed slowly by, people wandering past his cabin, some to scared to even open the door at seeing the large bird of prey. Harry didn't mind, he was more focused on beating the bird at poker. "How the hell are you winning?! You don't even have hands!" Berry merely chirped as he set down a winning hand.

Harry cursed, flinging the cards into the air. "Bloody hell!" A knock startled the two before Harry opened the door. "Anything off the trolley dear?" He looked over the trolley, eyes wide. "I'll get one of everything if that's alright?" The woman gave him a smile as she handed him one of everything. "That'll be 3 gallons." He handed her the money and took the treats into his cabin. "Look at this! Such strange candies." He fingered a box of jelly beans before opening the package and tossing a handful into his mouth.

He cringed at the assault of horrible flavours. Nearly gagging he swallowed the mouthful, wincing at every gulp before gasping when it was gone. " _Maybe next time you should just have one at a time." "Let this be a lesson for you."_ Harry nodded as Berry handed him a bottle of water. After that fiasco, he took his time to taste every treat he had, sharing some with Berry who quite liked the bone-flavoured jelly beans.

Once the snacks were gone Harry leaned back into his seat with a satisfied sigh, he looked over at his friend who was nested on the other seat, head under his wing. Already dressed in the school robes he shut his eyes for a quick nap before the door to the cabin rattled and opened. A brown haired girl stood before him, with another boy peeking out from the side. "Hello there, Neville here lost his toad we were wondering if you saw it?" He blinked at that. A toad? Did someone really bring a toad to school?

Harry ignored his zanpakuto laughing as he answered the girl. "No, and I hope you never find it." He raised a hand before the girl could yell at him. "Whoever had given him the creature obviously didn't care for him, if someone had given me a toad I would shove the animal right up their ass." Both greened at the mental image as Harry sat back down.

"It would be better for everyone if you just leave it." Berry took that moment to drop a bloodied toad right into his lap. Giving the vulture a scowl he plucked the near dead animal and held it out to the boy. "Neville right?" A nod. "Take my advice, people will walk over you if you don't grow a spine. Don't take to heart what people say or do, they're just misguided." He waved the toad around. "You still want this?" Neville gave the amphibian a look before shaking his head.

Harry shrugged before banishing the thing off somewhere. "Sorry you spent so much time looking for him." He said as the two children looked at him. Neville just shrugged. The girl took the silence as a chance to ask him something. "Why do you have a Bearded Vulture? Aren't they nearly extinct?" Berry didn't pay the three much mind as he nosed around for some bones that Harry hide in his trunk.

The older of the two merely turned back into his chair. "I can't?" "No, the letter stated that first years could only bring a cat, toad or owl with them." Berry hopped right up to the three, a question in his eye and a bone shard in his beak. "He's not gonna hurt anyone,at least I don't think he will." Harry wasn't all that concerned about his pet, but it seemed the girl was. "We should tell a Perfect about your bird! He could be a danger to anyone." The girl raced out of the cabin, followed by a sheepish Neville. Harry watched them go with a blank stare. "When the hell did children get so annoying?"

Hagrid was someone Harry would have loved to meet any day of the week. The giant man had cooed over Berry, running his fingers through the vulture's feathers and smiling. "He's a right beauty, never seen this type of owl before." Harry didn't have the heart to correct him so he nodded along with him. Having jumped in the same boat as the giant, he was surprised the boat hadn't tipped over yet.

 _Hidoi Kubomi_ had commented that it was magic, earning him another whack from _Gōsutoraidā._ Once the boats reached the shore he had stood beside Hagrid as the first-years waddled by. He caught the girl from before looking for him in the crowd, so with a grin he left Berry with Hagrid for the moment and crept into the back of the line. "First-years line up, there will be no disorder in here." A stern woman towered over them, share eyes looking them over.

Harry had frowned as the scent of cat hit him. 'She smells kinda like Yoruichi,' He thought as they lined up in alphabetical order, him being never the end as his last name started with a P. Once lined up, the stern woman opened the doors to the room. Hundreds of eye landed on them, causing Harry to twitch. 'I feel like I'm gonna be executed again.' " _This would be your thirty-fifth time getting killed." '_ Why the hell are you keeping track?' " _No reason~"_ He didn't want to know as his name was finally called.

"Potter, Harry." Ignoring the whispers he calmly walked up to the dingy old hat and sat down. The brim of the cap fell over his eyes, giving him complete darkness. " _Well aren't you a character."_ The boy jumped at the voice. 'Who are you?' " _I'm the hat resting on your head and must I say you have a very interesting mind, Shinigami."_ Harry's demeanour changed as he channeled his older persona.

'I do hope you won't rat us out to the higher ups, least Hogwarts be without a sorting hat." He could feel the hat's panic at that. _"Now now, no need to get defensive." '_ I will not have knowledge of Shinigami given to people who will try and control us. _' "I won't tell a soul, I'm bound by Hogwarts to keep all information I find secret."_ That answer only calmed Harry down a bit. 'Sorry, years of being killed by people has made me a bit paranoid.' " _Understandable, now where to sort you."_ Harry really didn't care where. " _You wouldn't fit in with the Ravens, your knowledge may be fast but you despise learning." '_ Eh, depends on the thing I'm learning _.' "You're as cunning as a Snake, but not as ambitious."_ Harry rolled his eyes _. "You've got a lot of bravery, not so much for Gryffindor but enough." The hat tsk'd softly. "Loyalty is something you treasure above all else, you're like a mix between every house it's hard to decide which one will suit you."_ Harry had yawned _. "Well, The only place to put a misfit like you is-" "_ Hufflepuff! _"_

The common rooms of Hufflepuff weren't all that special in his opinion. But the rooms were, he had claimed the bed farthest from the others and had dumped his things on top of the bed. Unnoticed by all he unhooked his zanpaktuo from his back and set them aside the bed. 'Finally. I'm exhausted.' He changed into his night clothes and crawled into bed. His swords were slipped in beside him and Harry could feel Berry burrowing his way inside the covers. He hoped his first week here would be as grand as everyone claimed it was. Harry was peeked right on the forehead by Berry, making him curse as he got up. "Alright you bloody thing I'm going." He clambered out of his warm bed to begin his morning workout.

100 push ups, 50 crunches, 160 sit-ups. He was a sweating mess by 6:20, his body not used to the exercise. "After two years of doing this I'm still not used to it." He made his way to the showers where he cleaned himself of sweat and tossed on his robes. "Oh if the others could see me know, they'd be laughing their asses off." Taming the mess of hair with a comb he left the bathroom and called Berry to him. "Let's get some breakfast." They left the room. Harry back-tracked into the room. "Almost forgot." He grabbed his blades and then left once more.

Breakfast was the most fun he had in his 2,911 years of living. The look of dumfound was priceless as every person turned their heads to get a look at Berry. Harry had called for a house elf, who was excited to serve a Shinigami, and asked for a bowl of bones shards. And a cup of the blackest coffee they had. The two sat the farthest from the hufflepuffs, eating their breakfast in silence. Harry was on his fifth plate of bacon when the professor handed him his schedule. Giving the piece of paper a once over he stood form his seat and headed off to find his first class. Berry had left the hall as soon as he did, going to where he usually went. " _Go left._ " " _No, go right_." Harry's eye twitched as he listened to his two zanpaktuo argue in his mind. He had Transfiguration with the stern woman from the sorting, so he hoped to find her class before the others did to get a good spot.

"Wait a minute." His palm met his face as he remembered. " _Reiraku._ " He could feel his zanpakuto chuckling at his forgetfulness as he closed his eyes and focused. He was searching for the stern woman's ribbon before his eyes snapped open and he grabbed something from the air. "Alright, it's leading right." He once again ignored the bickering in his head as he followed the ribbon down several halls before ending up infront of a single one. "The trail ends here." He pushed open the door and was greeted by silence.

"Whoops, looks like I'm early." He wandered inside, marvelling at all the things lined around the room. Taking a seat in the front he waited for the teacher to enter. _"Look." Hidoi Kubomi_ hissed as a cat wandered inside. Harry would have dismissed the feline if it didn't feel so human. 'Looks like the teacher's here.' Seeing the cat's eyes widen he assumed he wasn't supposed to be here so early. "Sorry Professor, I won't give away your secret." He winked at her before rummaging through his bag for a sheet of parchment.

After that class Harry was excited for the rest. It seemed he had every class with RavenClaws, who had given him looks of annoyance as he fell asleep in History of Magic. The teacher, he forgot his name, seemed like the dullest soul he ever met. Every fibre in his being wanted him to send the soul off to the Soul Society, but he held back. Who knew what trouble that would cause? Plus he didn't want to be in Soul Society's radar just yet, he wasn't strong enough yet. Maybe in a year or two. Potions had nearly sent him into a rage.

The sour man was there, Snape something. He was really bad with names. The man had singled him out for every thing, to answer questions, deducted points and overall piss him off. Harry had promised himself he wouldn't kill the man, after all he couldn't kill humans least Hell be on his ass for unnecessary slaughter. Besides, he's heard better insults from the Americans he fought with in WW2. Herbology was something he wished wasn't required. He's sent nearly every plant he touched scurrying away in a panic, none wanted to die and his reiatsu wasn't helping the matter at all.

Hidoi Kubomi had cackled loudly as he watched, cheering the plants on as they tried to get away. Professor Sprout had to send him away so that the other children could learn the lesson, making him both happy and embarrassed. He had other classes that day, but he really didn't bother with them, charms was fun though. The tiny professor reminded Harry of the goblins, and he was almost tempted to ask if the man knew what he was but held back.

Soon dinner hit and they were sent off to bed, but Harry had vanished from the crowd of Hufflepuffs and had instead followed a strange _Reiraku_ trail toward the third floor. He didn't really care about what was hidden there, but the giant three-headed dog kinda reminded him of _Gōsutoraidā_ so he remained to play a game of fetch with the beast. If the first-years saw him at that moment, stuck between the middle head's jaws, they'd piss themselves in fear. After tiring the mutt Harry wandered off back to the common rooms to sleep, hoping the next day wouldn't suck as bad as the first.

The mirror hidden away in some unknown room should have caused alarms to ring through his head, but Harry was distracted by the images it showed. War, lots of war. Death surrounded his person in the mirror, soaked in blood and laughing. He couldn't turn away, even as the mirror image was brutally killed and hung. Harry didn't feel a thing, even when the image changed to his time as a Shinigami, to his banishment. It was only until the image of his lover's death did he turn away. "I show not your face but your hearts desire? The mirror must be broken." He tried to console himself, but in truth deep down he wanted to suffer for his crimes, death was his only option. Taking a moment to glance one last time at the mirror, he took his zanpakuto and sliced it clean in half. "Magic may not have been able to destroy it, but _Hidoi Kubomi_ has been bathed in the blood of demons, he's able to cut anything." Watching the glass shatter he left the room with a much more heavy heart.

When he entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, he was ambushed. "Who destroyed the mirror Potter?" Professor Quirrell had a deranged look in his eyes as he tried to strangle him with his hands. Harry could feel the man's twisted soul and reacted. In a flash _Gōsutoraidā_ was drawn and shoved right through the man's chest.

Quarrel gurgled, blood spilling from his lips as his soul was devoured by the blade, along with the soul piece that was attached to him. "So the Dark Lord split his soul? Even I'm not that mad." He shoved the body away from him and stood, blade dripping with fresh blood. " _Hidoi Kubomi_ takes the blood of the damned, while _Gōsutoraidā_ takes their souls _."_ Harry sheathed the blade just as a group of teachers burst in. 'Late as always.' He had spun a tale for the teachers, saying how Quirrel had attacked him, only to be burned by something. Old Dumbledore had said it was his mother's protection, but he could see the doubt in his eyes as he regarded the stab wound to the chest. Harry refused any trip to the nurse, saying he was fine before racing off to the dorms.

Harry's first year at Hogwarts was interesting, he didn't' make a single friend nor did he get to kill the troll that got in at the halloween feast he skipped to go play with Fluffy. But he did learn cool things he defiantly will practice over the summer, after he figured out how to take the tracker off his wand. Sitting alone once more in the cabin of the death trap, he once again played a losing game of poker with Berry, who nearly took all his gallons. "Maybe I can melt these down and get more money from them?" Berry merely brushed his pile into a bag he had beside him. "One day I'll beat you." He swore as the train headed home.

End of year 1


	2. Year 2

Summer was something Harry both loved and hated. England was mostly rainy, so he had called in a favour from an old friend of his to take him somewhere warm. He had to hold the phone away from his ear as the speaker screamed at him in anger. "I'm sorry for not calling, but you weren't the most important thing at the moment." That earned him another hour of screaming before the speaker calmed. "I'll be there in ten." He had such strange friends, he decided, as a portal appeared in the Dursley living room ten minutes later.

"You're so small." "Nice to see you too Roger." The taller male gave his friend a once over. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." "And is quieter then the original." Harry didn't retort as he wandered into the kitchen. "Nice place you got here." He could hear the other's sarcasm as Roger followed him. "I sent the owners running a few years back, the house is mine for the time being." "Why not return home? The others miss you." "I can't." "Why?" Harry looked over at the other, blue-green eyes blank.

He didn't say a word as he started to pull off his shirt. Roger swore quietly at the burns covering his body. "I've been bound to this body until it dies." Harry traced the marks covering his arms and chest. "How did this happen? I thought you were done getting bound to human bodies after the last one died?" Roger frowned as his eyes caught wording over some marks. "Blood seals," He whispered as Harry pulled back on his shirt. "The killing curse that had hit me when I was an infant had killed the soul of this body and released me from the seal. But the process was disrupted with the arrival of the headmaster." Roger didn't ask who that was as Harry continued. "Seeing his pawn half dead he had forced half the child's soul from beyond and merged it with my soul, sealing me away." He stared blankly at the other.

"Do you know what's it like? Watching the child struggle with just the simple things? His soul was split Roger, the only thing keeping it from turning into a hollow was me." The other looked sadly as Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I forced myself out of my slumber and quickened the merge, making what you see today." The much older male sighed as he sat down in a chair. "So you aren't able to come home with me?" "I never said that, I'm just worried everyone will not receive me with open arms." Roger rolled his eyes at the doubt swimming in the other's eyes. "You worry to much Captain, the others miss you so much hell even that prince of yours misses you." Harry perked up at hearing that. "Really?" "Yeah, they were wondering where you ran off to, they'll be hella happy to see you." He bit his lip at the thought before shaking his head.

"It's much to soon, I haven't even been able to separate my soul from my body yet." Roger watched the smaller close his eyes in thought. "So if not home, then where do you want to go? You've got what three months before school starts? Plenty of time to do stuff." Harry opened his eyes and gave him a smirk. "How about the Caribbean? Someone owes me money there anyway, might as well kill two birds with one stone." Roger matched his smirk as he opened a portal. "Aye aye Captain."

The owl carrying his letter for the next term looked winded as it landed face-first into his bowl of soup. Plucking the poor thing out of the bowl he handed the animal over to Roger and opened his letter. "Seems like there's a new teacher working at Hogwarts this year, He's got way to many books for me to read." Harry set the letter down to gaze over to Roger, who was combing his fingers through the owl's feathers. "I thought you preferred fur over feathers brat." The other jumped at his voice.

"What? I can't like both?"

"That's your choice, but right now I'd like the bird back so he can deliver me response." Harry let the owl hop on to his shoulder as he walked to the window of their hotel room some where in Africa. "I can't believe the followed you to Africa, these birds must be persistent." Roger commented as he stumbled around the room looking for his suitcase.

Harry chose to ignore him as he summoned _Hidoi Kubomi_ to his hand. "Working on Bankai training again? Don't you already have it?" "Yes, but it's good to keep working on it, room for improvement." He planted the blade right into the floor, the blade going right through the wood like butter. Sitting cross-legged infront of it, he closed his eyes and waited. " _You're to tense King, loosen the tension from your muscles, least they get torn." Hidoi Kubomi_ instructed as he materialised in the real world. He ignored Roger's sharp intake of air as he settled on top of the zanpaktuo _. "Give in to your instinct, let it wash over you, breath it into your lungs and become wild."_ Harry's brows scrunched up as _Hidoi Kubomi_ whispered in his ear _._

 _"Let loose King, don't let human emotions hold you back. You're stronger than them."_ He could feel his control slipping, the whispers echoing in his ears. _"That's enough Hidoi Kuomi," Gōsutoraidā's_ voice boomed through the room, startling the three _. Hidoi Kubomi_ growled at him _. "Piss off Gōsutoraidā! This is my way of training him." "By turning him into a Hollow." The zanpaktou's_ eyes widen as he turned his head to their wielder.

A pure white mask had begun to form over Harry's face, covering the entire plane of it. Dazed yellow eyes peeked out from the holes of the mask, unfocused and unseeing. _"Call off your power before it sends the building crumbling." Gōsutoraidā_ said as the mask began to crawl down his neck. _Hidoi Kubomi c_ ursed before canceling his power. _"Your human body can't take the pressure of my power, we'll try once more another time."_ Harry snapped his hand to the side of the mask and began to pull it from his flesh. The mask peeled back like dead skin, tearing black energy along with it. He gasped in lungfuls of air, clutching the area of his chest where his heart laid. "I'm still not ready yet, shit."

Diagon Alley was the same as ever, Harry though as he wandered the streets alone. Roger had headed off back home, leaving him all alone once more. Having greeted the bartender Tom and booking a room he had headed off to Gringotts to get some more gallons, and get his second year books. He ignored the lines for the bookstore, instead heading over to the second-hand shop that was there and getting his books before heading off and getting some treats for Berry at the pet-store. The large vulture had made a nest in his hoodie, nearly ripping the fabric with his sharp claws. "Berry, do you want to head down there?" Harry motioned a hand down a very dark alley to his left.

The bird the alley a look then another to his owner before bobbing his head yes. "Let's see what we can find." Knockturn Alley wasn't all that scary, most of it's population kept far away from him as his reiatsu frightened them off with it's deadly waves. From the corner of his eye he caught a figure slumped over beside large browning boxes. "What a sight to see." He commented, causing the figure to tense. "How are you doing Fenrir? From the looks of it you're doing poorly." The figure snarled as they leapt up from the floor. "You're supposed to be dead." "And yet here I am." Harry couldn't hide the teasing smile on his face as the taller man glared at him. "You're annoying." "I know." Fenrir rolled his eyes at the other's comeback. "Why are you a child again? Did something go wrong?" Harry's eyes darkened. "You could say that." The taller male sighed. "Only you brother, only you."

Cedric Diggory was someone very popular in Hufflepuff, everyone in said house adored him. Well, except for Harry. Said boy was busy playing cards with Berry in the common rooms, after being told by the head of house not to come by Floo again. Harry had ignored her scolding, having faced worse from his medic back in 1942. Currently the two playing cards had drawn attention to themselves, nearly the entire house was there, watching the Boy-Who-Lived lose every single game of cards. "Damn bird, you must be cheating." He was a sore loser, even after all these years. Berry merely chirped before flying off with his winnings. Brushing dust from his lap the boy turned. "Why is everyone here? Shouldn't you all be in bed?" The crowd scrambled out of the room, all heading to their beds. Harry meanwhile had left the common room to find the kitchens, he after all missed the welcoming feast.

Gilderoy Lockhart was the biggest fool Harry had ever met. And he's met quite a lot. The man was obviously a fraud, what with his books being more fantasy than real. He ignored every attempt the man did to get him to interact with him, from hiding in the back of the class to out-right not even going to class. That caused a loss of points but the Shinigami couldn't care less about human matters.

Classes were once again dull, he actively began to skip just to get some form of entertainment. The one interesting thing that happened was his meeting with the strange RavenClaw in the corridors. Harry had just finished destroying several armoured suits in one hallway when he heard someone speak. "You missed a spot." He spun around to face the speaker. A small first-year stood before him, not in the least put out by his reiatsu. Her eyes were very dazed, like his were in the 60's, but he didn't think the wizarding world knew of weed just yet. "Missed a spot? Where? I hit every single one of these blasted thing with _Hidoi Kubomi."_ He frowned as the girl merely pointed to the right.

One lone suit of armour stood, shaking in it's metal shoes. A fierce grin appeared on his face. "Thanks for the help." He jumped up and slashed his sword down. The suit gave a pitiful moan before it was hacked to pieces. "Bloody things, acting like moody teenagers." Harry turned to the girl, but she had vanished. He then spent the remainder of the day looking for her, she intrigued him.

"Looks like the Nargels have infested your head, they're reproducing quite rapidly." Luna, his first friend, commented as he paced infront of her. He was trying to bottle his rage, it wouldn't do to let _Hidoi Kubomi_ come out and slaughter hundreds of children. He had just learned that his friend was being bullied, an act he despised since his birth.

The mere though of one sent his mind into a bloodthirsty rage, making his inner demons howl to be let out and make them pay. But he knew the consequences in doing so, another 40 years in hell with nothing but his zanpaktuo to keep him sane. Harry turned to the girl, she reminded him of his medic, someone to pure for this world. "Can you tell me the names of the ones who hurt you?" "You know I can't Captain." He'll never know why she called him that, seeing as no-one alive knew his real identity.

"I won't kill them,"

"I know."

"Then why?" Her eyes met his, the daze long gone. "Because you don't have time to be sent back to hell, you've got people waiting for you." He blinked at her words. "So, just leave the matter alone for now. You should focus on the large snake slithering through the pipes paralysing students." "There's a snake here?" "Where have you been?" Harry rubbed his head sheepishly. "I've been busy with Berry, he some how got into my stash of Rum and got totally smashed." The RavenClaw merely smiled in humour before telling him the directions to the second floor bathrooms.

The huge killer snake was probably every wizard's nightmare, what with it's large size and killing eyes. Harry however was hundreds of years old, he's killed much worse in his life. Getting caught off-guard by the nearly hollow body of Ginny Weasly was not something he dealt with regularly. Knocking the poor girl out he was unable to dodge the killing curse aimed at him until he saw his human body fall to the ground. "What is this magic?" Ah, so the diary had a soul anchored to it.

A grin grin on his face as the 5'9 shinigami turned to face the bastard. Riddle seemed confused and fearful as Harry unsheathed _Gōsutoraidā_ from his side. "Steal the souls from their bodies, _Gōsutoraidā"_ The blade melted into his right arm, turning into chains as it crawled upward. "You're going to fight me with a muggle weapon Potter? I am Lord Voldemort I-" He tuned out the soul's boring speech, instead muttering words that would later haunt those who heard it. " _Bankai_."

Carrying the nearly half-dead Ginny up the stairs was a tedious job, he could have just left her there and told the teachers where her body laid but she was a friend of Luna's, and he was a sucker for the puppy-eyes. Entering the hospital wing he was immediately intercepted by the nurse and a worried mother and father duo. Seeing the girl in good hands he proceeded to leave the wing.

"Wait just a minute young man." He could feel a shiver race up his spine at such a familiar tone. "We should get you checked out as well, who knows what kinds of things you picked up down there." Harry could feel the panic rise in him as the nurse dragged him away to run some tests.

The killing curse, He found out, did something funny with his body. Harry felt kinda 'loose', he didn't feel as complete as before. Asking Roger to send him some Mod-souls he tried leaving his body. It worked, but not in the way he pictured it. He stood tall, blades at the ready, while his body laid a foot away. Luna had come along to watch him, curious to see what would happen.

Harry was about to perform _Shunpo_ , when he noticed something. "Oh you mother." There was a chain, his chain, that hung from his chest and was anchored to his body. "Fuckary. The killing curse must have screwed it up again." The first curse nearly killed him, the second time it nearly frees him. Harry couldn't catch a break. "At least I can preform _Shikai_ and _Bankai_." A sudden wicked thought entered his mind. "Luna dear?" "Yes Captain?" "I'll be back in a moment." He hefted his body and vanished from the room. Luna merely went back to reading her magazine.

The rumour mills of the school were in an uproar after last night. There were whispers of a flaming man wandering the halls, scaring people to the bone. Lockhart was one of the unlucky one to have been attacked. He was found bound in chains and crying, his pants soaked. Most of the students were worried for the man, while the rest were pleased. Harry meanwhile was buttering his toast, wondering if he should Floo to the Leaky Cauldron or take the metal death machine. Seeing the chaos he caused the night before he chose the latter, sneaking into Professor Sprout's chambers and using her Floo powder.

"Smoking is bad for children dear brother." Harry looked up from his book, a cigar hanging from his mouth. "Since when have you cared?" Fenrir plopped down next to him with a groan. Plucking the item from the other's mouth he inhaled the sweat musky tobacco. "So, you have any plans for the summer?" He asked the physically younger male. Harry merely turned over the book he was reading and showed him the page. "I was thinking, you, me, roger and a couple of guys go hunting this month." Fenrir's eye gained a wicked gleam. "What are we hunting?" Harry flashed him a grin. "Some DeathEathers."

End of Year 2


	3. Year 3

"Looks like you're under Soul Society's radar again, congrats." That was not what Harry wanted to hear so early in the morning. "What?" Roger rolled his eyes at his Captain's lack of surprise. "At least fake surprise, a Jigokucho had arrived while you were sleeping off your hangover." Harry glanced at the winged insect flying around Roger's head. "I told you not to go Bankai on the death eaters." He waved off his concerns. "They were asking for it, messing with innocent people. They deserved the fires of Hell I unleashed on their asses." Harry snatched the steaming cup of coffee from him, grimacing at the sweet taste. "To much sugar." Roger sighed as he sent the Jigokucho away. "You really should be worried, won't the news of your return spread out to the entire Soul Society?" He let the word sink in to the other's muddled mind. It took a moment, but Harry's eyes widen and he spit out his drink. "Shit!"

"Back again ?" Tom's voice called from the bustling bar as he entered the Leaky Cauldron. Harry approached the bar where the man was running about, filling out orders. "Yup, can't get enough of your cooking." He was not allowed anywhere near the kitchen after the fiasco a few days ago. Rachel, his healer, had kicked him out of the house after he nearly burned it down boiling water. Harry maybe skilled in fighting, but he lacked basic skills like cooking. Roger had groaned in annoyance while the twins had cackled and asked him to do it again. Now he was here, getting dinner as his punishment. "Could I take it to go?" Tom had given him a strange look at the wording before going off and wrapping his meals. "Did you hear?" "Sirius Black escaped Azkaban!" Harry paid the whispers no mind as he thanked Tom for the food and headed off. On the way out he grabbed The Daily Prophet for Roger, as the man liked the moving pictures.

Being stopped on his way to the platform by a red-headed man had both surprised and annoyed him. The man, Mr. Weasley, had pulled him aside and told him about Sirius Black. "Not to be rude sir," A tick mark appeared right under his eye. "But I don't know you, I appreciate the warning, but this Sirius Black character is the least of my concerns at the moment. So if you don't mind I gotta get on the bloody train before it leaves me here." Ignoring the spluttering man he boarded the train and looked for a compartment. "Ugh, it smells of wolf in here." He opened a cabin door and peeked inside.

"Looks near empty." He shrugged, lifting his trunk up onto the shelf and setting down for a game of cards with Berry. "Hello Captain, have a good summer?" He blinked as Luna entered the compartment. "Yes," "Your slaughter of death eaters made the front page of the Daily Prophet." "Yeah, Roger was ecstatic. He took the cover and framed it in his room." Harry helped her lift her trunk up onto the shelf and let her take his seat next to the slumbering man. "Where's Berry?" "He's right here- damn bird!" Berry was neck deep in his bag, searching for something.

"I don't have anymore bones, you ate them all you bloody pig!" The vulture peeked an eye out and glared at him. "Don't give me that look bird, you know you are." Berry huffed before settling down beside Luna, who ran her fingers through his feathers. Harry shook his head with a sigh. "Bloody spoiled bird."

" _Wake up Master,"_ _Gōsutoraidā_ hissed in his ear, startling Harry awake. The Shingami was about to question his zanpaktou when he felt it. Fear coursed through the entire train, along with a chilling cold that caused goosebumps to rise on his arms. Luna was shaking in the corner, Berry clutched to her chest. Harry looked around the cabin, the dark not affecting his vision. "What's happening?" The door rattled suddenly before it opened and several teens tumbled in. "Ouch Ron! You stepped on my foot!" "Sorry Hermione." "It's dark." Harry couldn't help his snort as he listened to them. "Of course it's dark, the lights aren't on dumbass." The teens quieted at his voice, before one called out.

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" "I should be asking you that! You barged into my cabin!" A slap was heard followed by an apology. "Sorry for the intrusion, but we got a bit lost and your cabin happened to be the closest one around." He rolled his eyes at the voice but before he could respond a sharp hiss resonated through the cabin. "Quiet." The slumbering man had stood up, wand at the ready. Harry wanted to ask the man why when he felt the fear come closer to their position. A primal anger coursed through his veins like fire, signifying _Gōsutoraidā_ rising to the surface of his soul. A thick chain slithered up his entire right arm and wrapped around his chest.

'Why did you surface _Gōsutoraidā?_ What is wrong? _' "There's_ _something evil coming to our location."_ The question burning in his mind died in his throat as a floating figure appeared at the open door. The creature floating before them was clothed in ragged black cloth, no visible features could be seen other then the thing's bony arms. Harry felt his entire body stiffen as the figure turned and approached the frightened group. There was fear rolling off in waves from the children, drawing the creature deeper into the cabin. Harry could feel _Gōsutoraidā_ growling and snarling in his ear as the chains hummed against his skin. From the corner of his eye he could see the older man about to cast some spell to ward the beast away _,_ but _Gōsutoraidā_ was faster _. "Hokaku."_ The chains sprang to life, lashing out and ensnaring the creature tightly _. "Moyasu."_ Blue flames rolled out like water from his hand, traveling up the chains and burning the bound creature to ash. Ignoring the imploring look from the man and his frightened year-mates Harry bolted out the door in search of more of the creatures.

'Hope Berry's okay.' The thought swirled in his mind as he wandered the Forbidden Forest with _Gōsutoraidā_ wrapped around both his arms and his entire chest. Once the train had entered the station he had leapt out of the sea of children and raced out into the night, straight for where he felt the cold reiatsu of the dementors. _Gōsutoraidā_ was silent the entire time, making him frown a bit.

Soon however he reached a clearing in the centre of the forest where he felt the reiatsu the strongest. "Seems like these things are frightening the residents." Harry spotted several unicorns huddled together in the corner of the field. There was a floating mass of the dementors above the clearing, making it appear darker then normal. "Alright how do we go about this?" " _Divide and conquer, we_ _separate the mass into smaller groups, then we go Bankai and destroy them." "_ You must really hate these creatures _Gōsutoraidā." "They remind me of Hollows, though their reiatsu is more twisted."_ Harry scowled at that. _"_ Just what we need, magical Hollows." He processed what _Gōsutoraidā_ had said _._

 _"_ Wait, won't that attract not only Hollows but the Soul Society _?" "It's a risk we must take." "_ What the hell do you mean?! I can't risk that. _"_ He was suddenly pulled into his inner mind where Gōsutoraidā stood, fire sprouting from his skull. The skeleton glared at him darkly, empty eye sockets burning with Hellfire. _" Your worry over them finding you is childish, you have bigger things at the moment to worry about."_ Harry bowed his head, hair shadowing his eyes _._ _Gōsutoraidā_ growled as fire erupted around them _. "Now_ _enough talk, summon my Bankai and kill these demi-hollows."_ He looked up, eyes burning just like the zanpakuto's _. "Norowareta hito no tamashī o moyasu."_ The fire engulfed the duo.

Back in the real world Harry's body began to steam. A bloodcurdling scream escaped his mouth, startling the unicorns and freezing the dementors in place. The flesh from his bones began to melt off as fire burst from his veins, engulfing the screaming teen in it's flames. The process took but a second, leaving a flaming figure in his place. The creature stood about 6'2, cloaked in a leather jacket and jeans. The beast's head was a literal flaming,grinning skull, the sockets of it's eyes were empty, save for the souls of the damned swimming around in it's depths. The creature let out a screech before pointing a bony finger at the mass of dementors. " **You all have been stained with the souls of the innocents, prepare to die by my Chains of Fire!"**

 **"** Did you hear? The dementor population was reduced over night!" "Maybe the ministry took some back?" Harry ignored the chatter as he helped himself to some toast. After killing nearly the entire mass of dementors and sending the innocent souls to the Soul Society he had finally escaped the forest. Professor Sprout had caught him sneaking into the common rooms and gave him a months worth of detention. The punishment went right over his head as he headed to bed, where Berry was waiting for him. Speaking of Berry, the large vulture flew in with the owls and landed right infront of Harry, carrying a letter.

Dread filled him as he untied the burden from the bird, who gave him a sympathetic look. The envelope was a red colour tied off with a dark red ribbon. "Looks like Potter's got a Howler." "Wonder who it's from?" The whispers grated on his already tense nerves, causing him to release a fraction of his reiatsu over the students.

The children all quieted, suddenly fearing for their lives. Once they were silenced he went back to the now steaming paper. 'Well, I've got nothing to lose.' He regretted the thought as the envelope burst open and the loud voice of Roger echoed out.

" **You bloody moron! Didn't you forget that you're on Soul Society's radar?! I've been getting more and more reports of your reiatsu popping up here and there and now they want to send a bloody squad here to investigate! You're lucky you're at that school of yours or else I'd hand over your sorry ass to squad 12 so that they can** **experiment on you! Do you realise the paperwork you've landed me with? My captain's already pissed at me for skipping out on training the newbies. I hope they find your stupid ass and beat you up until you can't walk!"** Harry blinked as the letter burst into flames, leaving ashes in front of him.

He was kinda glad for the warning, but also annoyed that the man had to send him a screaming letter. Noticing the silence of the hall he quickly gathered his things and raced out. "Of all the times, why in the morning?" ' _At least he sent the letter in Japanese. Or you'd be answering some weird questions." Hidoi Kubomi_ commented as the teen headed to his first class. "I guess, but did he have to send a Howler?"

"Now for today's class we will be going over Boggarts." The DADA room hadn't changed much since his second year, though he could do without the smell 'Where is that wolf smell coming from?' Harry wasn't really paying the class much attention, so he missed the professor explaining about the charm to combat the Boggart. So it was to his surprise when laughter reached his ears. 'What the hell?' There stood the sour potions master Snape, wearing the most hideous outfit he had ever seen. 'That's considered funny? I'm so out of the times.' Seeing a man in drag wasn't all that funny, in america there were tons of them. 'Wizards are so strange.' The students all formed a line as they were all excited to give the Boggart a try. When it reached his turn he could see the professor start to intervene when the Boggart caught his eye.

A cold feeling swept through the students as the shifter changed. 'This creature shows my greatest fear,' Harry suddenly couldn't breath, 'I've seen many horrors of the world, but what is my greatest fear?' A soft chuckle filled the silent room, causing him to tense. 'Oh right.' A mirror image of himself, clothed in ragged clothes and a cracked mask stood before him. 'I'm scared of myself.' Hollow-Harry gave the room a once over with sharp yellow eyes, frightening those who were caught in his gaze. " _S **o,**_ _T **h** i **s**_ i **s** _w **h**_ _a **t** w **e** 'v **e** b **e** c **o** m **e."**_ The much older male's voice was raspy, distorted in a way. long black claws rapped lightly over the floor as his hunched over form came closer.

Thin fingers came and cradled Harry's face, gently turning his head to the side. " _ **H**_ _o **w** t **h** e **m** i **g** h **t** y **f** a **l** l." _He let go and backed away, eyes never leaving his. The mask surrounding the left side of his face began to crack, revealing the burned skin underneath. Suddenly the Boggart leapt backward, a crazed look in it's eye. The cracking of bones echoed through the room as the Boggart bent backwards. A crazed laugh escaped him as tears spilled from his of death, pain and misery, all rolled into one single being. Harry couldn't look away as he saw his life flash before his eyes, the horrid memories filling his mind. And unfortunately, the Boggart saw every single one.

The Hollow-Harry vanished, replaced by a small child with stark white hair and sad golden eyes."Monster." He fell to his knees as images raced through his mind. He gripped his head in pain, blood spilling from his mouth as he bit his lip hard. The child vanished, only to be replaced by the one person he didn't want to see ever. "Look at you, so pitiful." His fool of a father stood before him, a disappointed look on his face. "You should have joined me when you had the chance, we could have destroyed this world and start anew. Now you'll die with the rest of the humans." Harry covered his ears as voices rang through them.

'Stop.' They grew louder. 'Stop!" Tears dripped from his eyes. "S **t** o **p**!" He roared, pure anger in his voice. Uncaring of the people watching he lashed out at the Boggart. " _Jigoku!"_ Fire burst from his mouth in waves, engulfing the Boggart in it's flames. He smiled wickedly as the screams of the beast reached his ears. "Burn in hell."

News of what transpired in the DADA classroom spread through the entire school, everyone giving Harry scared or wary looks. Said teen was letting off steam in the forbidden forest, the centaurs were giving him looks so he went to pay them a visit.

"Damn, I let to much slip out." Harry rubbed his face as he sat on top of the Centaur that was unfortunate enough to get caught in his rage. Berry was beside him, ripping up the flesh of the dead creature.

"I mean honestly! It wouldn't have killed the man to intervene at some point to stop the bloody thing! I'm glad the thing's dead, the month of detention was worth it." Professor Lupin had given him a frown as he scolded him, but the Shinigami ignored him. Harry tensed as a unicorn foal approached him. "I really hate school." He let the foal sniff his fingers as he sighed, the anger from the morning melt away.

' _I thought unicorns liked pure maidens?_ ' " _I heard they liked virgins too._ " Harry's eye twitched as he heard the zanpaktuo. _"I guess our wielder is a blushing maiden then!_ " Hidoi Kubomi cackled loudly in his skull, causing him to nearly topple over. _Gōsutoraidā_ chuckled along with him. "You both are annoying."

"Why the hell should I come to your quidditch game? I have several detentions to skip and teachers to hid from." Cedric wasn't really frightened of the third year student, mainly because said student was buried under several unicorn foals and a few rabbits that had wandered into the field.

He had spotted the odd group while he was out flying on his broom and with nothing better to do had flown down to greet him. Harry hadn't really put much thought in participating in any house related thing that went on, causing the Professor to nearly bury him in the green house. "You should come anyway, it'll be fun." "As much fun as cleaning cauldrons." He hadn't had the misfortune of being forced to clean any, but he had heard from Neville that it wasn't very pleasant.

"Just come, you can bring that little girlfriend of yours." Harry paused slightly, eyes wide. "Cedric, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Luna isn't my girlfriend." He frowned."She isn't? But you hang out with her all the time."

"We're friends," Cedric wasn't convinced. Harry really didn't want to tell the physically older male that he already had someone he adored, but to get him off his case he relented. "I've got someone else back home that I'm involved with at the moment." He hopped the other would buy it. He did. Cedric blushed in embarrassment, "O-oh, I'm sorry for assuming you two were an item." Harry waved him off. "Nah, you aren't the first one to ask. For the record you were the nicer one to accept it." He had gotten requests from other girls to be their boyfriend, but he denied every single one.

Some had taken the rejection well, but others... "So, if you don't mind me asking who's the lucky girl to catch your eye?" "It's a guy." Cedric blinked at the answer. "You're into guys?" "No." Harry shook his head as he leaned forward toward the other. "But you just said you were dating a guy." "I am, but I'm not attracted to men in general, if that makes any sense." Cedric frowned.

"How can you date a man if you don't like them?" "In muggle terms I'm considered Pansexual, but I'm not in anyway gay." It was the easiest way to explain his sexuality without giving away to much. Cedric was still confused but he let it slide. "So.." "I'm not going."

Harry blinked at the rat currently rummaging through his dorm room. "What the hell?" He snatched the little creature up and gave it a glare. "I wonder if those man-eating plants Sprout has are hungry this time of night." He gave the rat a demented grin as it squeaked in fear. Leaving the room he headed off to the greenhouse to ask his head of house.

News of Peter Pettigrew's half-dead body turning up at the Ministry made headlines as trails for Sirius Black were called into question. Harry ignored the paper as he filled up on breakfast, it was time for training.

"Looks like Black is getting a trail now." Luna commented as she sat beside him, an upside down newspaper held in her hands. Harry shrugged, uncaring of the whole thing. "It says here that Black is your godfather." He choked on his mouthful. Coughing he beat his chest to make the food go down. "That sucked." Harry breathed in a lungful of air before glaring at the offending paper.

"I really could care less, I just want to get out of this place and go home to a glass of whiskey." Cedric looked over at the two. "You don't want to meet him?" The teen merely shook his head. "The man's a relic of the past, they only think of the past." He didn't want to deal with a broken man, one was enough.

The rest of the year went by uneventful, with the odd hiccup of the DODA Professor getting kicked out because he was a werewolf. "So that's why he smelled like a dying wolf, good riddance he was stinking up the place." Harry returned to his home and was greeted by a large black dog. Who yelped as he shot him point blank with a pistol.

"Get lost, we don't serve your kind here." Roger rolled his eyes as he lifted the scared dog up. "I'll just drop him off at Tom's." Harry merely nodded as he pocketed the gun. "Oh and by the way." The man cursed as Harry hit him with a hex. "That's for sending me a damn Howler."

-End 3rd year.


End file.
